extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sassanids
Zoroastrian|culture = Persian (Iranian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Despotic Monarchy|tag = SAS|rank = Kingdom (200-224) Empire (224-643) |capital = Larestan (430) (200-224) Shiraz (2289) (224-226) Baghdad (410) (226-643) |image = Sassanid.png}} The''' ' '''Sassanids' are a Persian, Zoroastrian country that is playable from 200-643, and during those times, Sassanids will tend to stay the same until the rise of Islam with the expansion of the Rashidun and Umayyad Caliphates where they eventually get annexed by them. The Sassanids, like its predecessor Parthia, shares the two same rivals: Rome and Byzantium. See also: Parthia, Armenia, Albania (Caucasian), Rome, Byzantium, Kushan, Umayyad, Rashidun, Sind, Hephthalites Strategy Rise of the Sassanids The Sassanids border primarily non-threatening, friendly/neutral countries (with the exceptions of to the west Rome and to the east the Kushans) that serve as either potential vassals or weak neighbors that exist for annexation. Begin fabricating claims on the Ghassanids as you will need to threaten war for the one bordering province they have with you in order to bypass any warning that Rome might give you. In the mean time, Albania will be willing to peacefully become your vassal if you get relations high enough with the Albanians. Then, proceed to fabricate claims against the Lakhmids; any fabrication on any province will work, all you need is a war with the Lakhmids in order to vassalize them. Once they have been vassalized, give your new Lakhmid vassal the provinces of first Badiyat Ash Sham and then As Sahiliyah through the subject interaction menu. This now means you no longer have a direct border with the Roman Empire and you are now free to expand into India, the Russian Steppes, Central Asia, and the Arabian Peninsula; just make sure that the Romans have not warned the nation you are about to attack otherwise you will suffer enormous loses in the war (assuming Rome is stable). Once the Romans begin to collapse, wait until their armies and manpower are exhausted, then IMMEDIATELY attack and take as much territory as you can to establish Persian dominance on the world stage over the collapsing Roman Empire. Decisions Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Sassanid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -1% Yearly Army Tradition Decay Ideas: # Derafsh Kavian: +10% Morale of Armies # Persian Bureaucracy: -10% Administrative Technology Cost # Shahanshah: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Shapur II: +1 Yearly Prestige # The Avesta: +2% Missionary Strength # Silk Road: +10% Trade Steering # Achaemenid Military Organization: +1 Yearly Army Tradition Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Persian countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:Middle East Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank)